Solace
by Pot of Coffee
Summary: After Ashley's death Helen needs a special type of comfort. Helen/John/Nikola. PWP.


SOLACE

It happened fairly often in the period right after Ashley's death. Late at night, long after even Henry had gone to bed, Helen would turn off the EM shield and John and Nikola would take a break in their hunt for blood and return to give her the solace they both knew she needed. The solace only they could provide.

John would teleport them just inside the door - no further, those were the rules. They knew Helen would be somewhere inside waiting for them but where they didn't know. The Sanctuary was a big place and she was inventive. They were thus forced to work together, setting aside their usual petty bickering for her; these nights were all for her. They would comb through the place methodically, searching through studies and libraries, and even some of the unused cages designated for the particularly nasty abnormals. And eventually they would enter a room and there she would be, waiting expectantly: Lounging on a sofa, a chair, a bed, even - one very memorable time - on the parapet.

This night they found her in a study on the fourth floor. She was seated on the sofa, a near empty tumbler of whiskey in her hand, naked but for an unbuttoned men's dress shirt and the beautiful red leather dildo jutting out from between her legs.

As always, they stood in the door way awaiting permission to approach and ignoring the tear stains around her blood shot eyes. It was not their place to say anything.

Helen ignored them at first. She took her time sipping the last of her whiskey as her free hand trailed downwards to begin teasing and tugging at her nipples. By the time her glass was empty and her hand had moved to lazily stroking her cock and dancing over her lit, both men were fully hard. She brought herself to a gasping climax all the while avoiding eye contact. Standing there watching her felt incredibly voyeuristic, and it was only through sheer force of will they restrained themselves from moving forwards or making a sound. Nikola had made that mistake once and Helen had refused to let him come for the entire night.

After she had caught her breath Helen glanced up, feigning shock at the men she found standing in her doorway, near bursting from anticipation and need.

"Boys" she acknowledged them in a voice roughened by whiskey and tears. "What a pleasant surprise". They remained still and silent as she languorously got up from the couch and strode over to them, giving them a meticulous inspection. When she dragged her long fingers up the line of his fly, it took all of John's concentration not to blow right then and there. Looking up at him with a pleased glint in her eye she ordered. "John. Undress him". John turned towards Nikola, caressing his delicate throat before moving his hands to his shoulder to push the Italian silk jacket to the floor. Next was the shirt. He undid the first button properly but Helen had other ideas. " Rip them". And so he did. Grasping either side of Niko's shirt he tore it apart.

The silence in the room was marred only by Nikola's hitch of breath and the sound of buttons clattering to the floor .

Nikola was soon naked and Helen smiled appreciatively at him. He was hers. Tonight they both were. She owned their bodies but more importantly for this brief moment in time she owned their minds. Their desires, their will, their actions: It was all determined by her. She reveled in the power, in these slices of time during which she was finally in control.

"Did you enjoy that, Johnny" she caught his chin with her fingers, granting him the permission to look into her eyes.

"Yes mistress".

"Then what should you say?"

"Thank you mistress". She nodded in approval.

Reaching her hand out she cupped him through his trousers thoughtfully

"It doesn't feel as though you've got a lot of room in there Johnny" He gritted his teeth

"No mistress"

She laughed and turned to Niko

"Would you like to help him out?" Nikola nodded. As he moved towards John, Helen added "And Niko? Use your claws."

He did as she ordered: His sharp nails slicing cleanly through the top of John's pants and inevitably slicing into the pale flesh beneath. By the time John was completely divested of his clothes, his skin was littered with small scratches.

The boys were both now painfully hard. But they knew they would have a while to go yet. Helen sat back down on the sofa spreading her legs wide and planting her feet. John and Nikola followed obediently, kneeling before her and getting straight to work.

The feeling of receiving a blow job from her boys was unparalleled. The sight of their mouths trailing over her phallus and the way its base jarred against her clit when John took the length of it deep into his throat made her throw her head back, her hands scrabbling for purchase on the couch . Niko moved upwards biting and sucking at the pale flesh of her stomach. Their concerted efforts were almost too much for Helen. She quivered as Nikola reached her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth. He tugged and teased at it with his teeth and flicked his tongue against the erect little nub while John swirled his tongue around the tip of the dildo grinding it into her. The dual sensations made her gasp out loud.  
>"Oh god yes! Right there. Right fucking there. Oh. Fuck!" Her speech disintegrated into breathless gasps and as they could feel her about to come John deep throated her once again and Nikola found the pulse point in her neck and bit down.<p>

Once she had recovered she looked down to see her two boys kneeling in front of her. She smiled and rewarded them each with a kiss, reveling in the mingled taste of her and leather on their tongues.

Then she got up, and meandered thoughtfully about the room as though she hadn't decided exactly how tonight was going to go down hours ago.

"Johnny I think I want you to take Niko..." She moved around the sofa, trailing her hand along the top of it. Suddenly she stopped cocking her head. "Here will work quite nicely. Niko I'm afraid he'll need some... Lubrication." Niko knelt down in front of John engulfing his large member in his mouth. He worked furiously getting John's cock as wet as possible. "Enough." At Helens command Nikola stood up and turned around. John grabbed him roughly from behind, bending him over the intricate back of the sofa.

After John had entered Nikola Helen grabbed a small bottle from the side table and lubed herself up. .Then Helen entered John. Swiveling her hips she began to set a rhythm. One which John followed precisely. As she thrust into him, she could feel Nikola's reactions transmitted to her through John's body. And in turn Nikola knew that the thrusts he felt filling him were truly originating from Helen.

Helen began to thrust more erratically, exulting in the power she had over the men in front of her. The way they pushed back into her, the way the dildo slipped and thrust against her clit , the sheer force of the three of them moving in tandem was enough to push her over the edge once more.

After she had come she uttered the words they had been waiting for all night. "You may".

John's hand came around to grasp Nikola's cock tugging him to an almost immediate orgasm and in two swift erratic thrusts followed suit.

Helen left almost immediately, returning to her room. John and Nikola tidied up returning the room to its original state.

And in the morning it would be as if they had never come at all.


End file.
